


Again and Again

by Ambercreek



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just putting those tags early, Reincarnation, dont screw this up for me RT, non-canon, we are only one episode in and i ship this hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The Nomad had loved once.





	Again and Again

The Nomad had loved once. A woman far younger than he was - a mortal, but that was a long time ago.

Now he’s met Skout and she reminded him so much of her that it hurt sometimes. That he could barely stand it.

The Nomad was a skeptic at first, to the idea of reincarnation. Funny for a man who can make inanimate objects come to life by simply clapping his hands.

When he had that first tinge of deja vu, he just thought it was his brain wishing that it was her - playing tricks on him. The woman he loved, his wife.

But as time past and no matter what town he was in, what corner of the globe. She was always there and he always saved her.

Maybe fate was being kind to him, taking pity on the sad and alone Nomad, giving him a second chance.

The Nomad will take what he can, if she really was her. But he will be cautious. He can’t bear to lose her again.

_He was the reason she was killed the first time, he doesn't want it to be the reason the second time._

He wonders if she will remember him too. Given time, maybe.

He doesn't want to be alone for another couple hundred years waiting for the next version of her to come around.

  
  



End file.
